Mentalist 2pt0 Drabble Collection
by Sue Shay
Summary: SPOILERS for the post RJ World 6x08. Don't read if you don't want to know. :) I don't own these characters and never will unless I win the lottery and they accidentally award me a double prize. Then I'll buy the characters and play with them like marionettes. Now I'm making no money from these writings and expect nothing but to (I hope) entertain you. "T" to be on the safe
1. Lost Puzzle Pieces

_Kim? Kim!_

The tremor of fear raced through him.

The puzzle pieces in his hand suddenly appeared to be swapped from another box, another picture. Nothing fit. The edges were off beam, and the colors didn't match at all.

Never had he been so far off the mark.

In retrospect it was crystal clear but at the time all he could think of was the intense loneliness that came from posting yet another letter that he knew would produce no answer.

Except that it had produced one. The answer? His cold reading was wrong. Completely wrong.

He'd lost his mojo.

* * *

**_Author's note: LOVE Mentalist 2.0. We get a new 'broken' Jane that perhaps we get to see Lisbon help repair. We had some lovely moments between the two of them. We saw Jane use his smarts to get some bad guys off the streets. Looking forward to more!_**


	2. Lisbon's Surprise

He'd never made love like that before, half-dressed. Especially with someone with whom he'd never had sex.

And when she said she had a surprise for him, he had never figured it to be like it ended up being.

He knew Lisbon inside and out. She was a sensuous woman, and with her level of passion hidden by that Catholic schoolgirl crusty shell, the dam breaking was expected to be an epic event.

But dammit, he was boiling over now.

"Teresa?"

She mewed lightly in response, semi-lost after her orgasm.

"Teresa, I'm hot. Can I take off this turtleneck now?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: okay, I have no idea what the rumored "Lisbon's Surprise" is for "Green Thumbs". I just had this stray thought and had to dash off the drabble. Hope you found it funny too.**_


	3. A Home For A Reason

For the first time ever, Teresa Lisbon owned a lovely cottage with a fireplace, a sectional sofa as comfy as a cloud, bookshelves with books that had absolutely nothing to do with improving leadership skills.

For the first time ever, she had a home.

The fabric on the furniture and the paint on the walls had been carefully chosen. In fact, everything matched her favorite box that she kept within easy reach.

She now picked up that box and settled on the couch with her glass of wine. Time for the weekly ritual that transported her to South America.


	4. Back To The States

She'd said, "…In case you ever make it back to the States."

The phone numbers on the napkin practically glowed.

_Back to the States._

He _wanted_ to go back to familiar things. Like phone numbers. Like English language bookstores.

Like a brunette who was as beautiful when annoyed with him as she was when she was pleased. Whose smile brightened his day more than any Venezuelan noontime sun.

He _could_ do this. With careful planning, he could make Abbott look good and then get back to Lisbon's side.

Grabbing the pen, he listed his terms. This was gonna be good.


	5. Contemplation

_I'm alive today. Because of the She-Wolf. _

_She's a decent cop._

Cho glanced at Schneiderman fidgeting next to him, cuffed to the plane seat, no worse for wear.

Good thing it wasn't Hai seated there. It would be too great a temptation to inflict lots of little cruelties during the four-hour flight to Austin.

He gave a surreptitious look at Fischer, across the aisle, guarding the wounded Hai.

The last person to save his life was Rigsby.

However, it was too much to expect that kind of friendship twice in one's lifetime.

Hoping for? That was another story. Expecting? No.


	6. Why Detention Doesn't Work

Jane stared at his book, making a game of the words: reading backwards first, then placing them in order of frequency and finally arranging them alphabetically.

The worst thing the FBI could have done was allow him time to think.

Three months without mental diversion gave him time to analyze the chess board and the potential of the pieces. Certain moves elicit certain results. Certain results are reversible if certain facts are made plain.

The door opened and a vision of loveliness strode in, an angry little princess with one question on her mind: _why, Jane?_

Someday she'd understand.


	7. Against the She-Wolf

Lisbon raised her hand. "Excuse me."

The She-Wolf wavered, shocked that someone dared interrupt her. She looked at Lisbon who lowered her hand and stared back. It was kinda cool, this "pulling a Jane". Nothing threw Authority off-stride quicker than being politely unafraid of them. And nothing threw off Authority more than challenging their judgment.

"Why am I here?"

Lisbon wanted to go home. She'd lost Jane for good this time, but if she had to suffer the presence of the She-Wolf, the She-Wolf was going to suffer the presence of the Angry Little Princess.

_It might be worth staying. _


End file.
